Godly Protection, SAS Style
by Complicated-little-Jellie
Summary: K-Unit. 4 ordinary SAS soldiers, thrown into the world of the modern day Greek God's. Their mission? Protect 7 Demi-God children of the Gods at all costs, at the training centre of Britain's best; Brecon Beacons. Do they know just what they are getting themselves into? Includes Alex Rider, and 6 other Demi Gods from the Percy Jackson world. Read and Review, no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! It's JellieButtons here with my first Alex Rider/Percy Jackson Fan fiction! Reviews are welcome :)**

**BTW my other story is not forgotten, no fear **

**First and only disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights to Anthony Horowitz and Rick Riordan. All rights reserved, I respect your copy right**

* * *

**Olympus throne room**

"What do you mean my son isn't safe?" Roared Hades, his eyes furious, dancing with the flames of the dead.

"Peace brother. Complications of the camp border have put certain Demi-Gods at risk" Zeus explained, for once not losing his temper and rising to the shouting match.

"What 'certain Demi-gods' are they?" Asked Apollo nervously. Artemis too, looked very worried, despite not having any children, after all, she had an oath.

"My son. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Nico, son of Hades, Leo, son of Hephaestus, Luke, son of Hermes, Annabeth, daughter of Athena and an unclaimed child; Alex Rider" Poseidon answered, gripping his trident so hard that if it were normal metal it may well have snapped. His son, Percy, always seemed to find lots of trouble.

Athena thought for a moment; "7 demi-gods, all of the age of 7. The youngest Demi-gods at the camp?" She asked suspiciously, and the other Olympians couldn't help but agree. It did seem quite coincidental.

"The Fates?" Hermes suggested, and a majority agreed with him.

"Aye, probably. The thing is, what we will do to protect these Demi-Gods. We cannot bring them to Olympus for it is too much interference" Zeus frowned. He wanted his daughter Thalia to be as safe as she could possibly be; safe on Olympus where no one could touch her.

Apollo's head snapped up, a smile on his face. "I've got an idea!" He exclaimed. Artemis rolled her eyes but she seemed interested by what her brother had to say.

"Do tell" Athena muttered.

Apollo grinned more; "I think we need to bring in a certain SAS unit" he suggested, the crazed smile suggesting he was; crazy.

* * *

**I know it's short, but this is kind of like a prologue or whatever it's called. Hope it's starting off the possibility for a good, long story :)**

**Reviews are encouraged, in fact they're welcomed :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo Readers. Here's chapter 2, which I have rewritten about 10 times, because for some random reason, it was hard to write, even though it's short and contains little value in my opinion. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Wolf glared at Fox. Fox scowled at Snake. Snake slapped Eagle round the back of the head.

K-Unit sat in their Brecon Beacon's training cabin, all in various stages of relaxation. Earlier that day, Eagle may have responded to the punch from the medic, but instead he grinned like a madman, eyes shining crazily below the over-hanging mop of wavy dark brown hair. No one quite knew how he had convinced the Sergeant to keep his hair quite that long, although K-unit all had longer hair than the rest. Although the man looked like he was on a drug high, truth is he'd just eaten a whole Cadbury's Easter egg that he had kept under a loose floorboard of the cabin.

They dreaded to think how long it had been there, considering it was late February and all.

Wolf, leader of the Unit, lay on his bunk, proper against the breeze block wall with his favourite Browning brandished, polishing it. He had a love and admiration for weapons; his hobby during his free time in training was polishing his weapon. The weapon lover also had a strong fighting skill of hand-to-hand combat, the stealth of a cheetah.

Snake sat on his bunk, blue skull candy headphones playing Beethoven quietly on his iPod Nano- he had snuck those in due to his love for music. The medic of K-Unit was reading 'A field medic's guide to bandaging gunshots,' skim reading as he flicked through the book, disinterested in the words.

This profession of being an elite soldier and a battlefield medic came naturally to him: he didn't care for guides; people telling _him _what to do. Nor did he have the patience to sit and read everything anyway- his minor attention deficit made sure of that.

Fox sat down in the back corner of the stone cold room, beside his bed, to dig into an Ancient Architecture book he had received from his parents. The technical expert of the Unit had always had an interest in architecture, and this book was one of many he owned that he read and referred too again and again.

Eagle seized the opportunity of his distracted team mates to slip out of the door, silent as a mouse, quickly as a python. His aim? He snuck off to J-Unit's cabin, hoping to steal chocolate from their sharpshooter, like Eagle, Ladybird.

Serenity settled throughout the camp; the thin walls and singled glazed windows allowed sound to travel through easily.

So when the thudding footsteps began to approach them, there was a scramble as they leapt to their feet, shoving headphones, pistols and books under their pillows, just in time to stand to attention as the footsteps entered their terrain.

K-Unit had recognised those footsteps.

The Sergeant's cruel eyes assessed his soldiers as he marched into cabin K, his black leather boots polished to perfection, the sound echoing in the silence.

"At ease men," he barked, pacing in front of them, back like a plank of wood, standing to his fullest (a short 5ft5).

K-Unit stood 'at ease': backs straight, feet shoulder width apart, hands behind them, eyes professionally looking forward.

"In two days, you will be at the reception of the Empire State Building, New York City, America. Your plane leaves from Gatwick Airport in 8 hours, at 0200. You will leave in the next 30 minutes." He informed them sharply, reciting the words with a bitter edge to his tone.

Sergeant Mears regarded K-Unit as the best, most fearless unit of the SAS. Their need to be near-constantly move, thanks to the attention deficit, gave them an edge in training, the competitiveness they had to be the best and the bond formed pushed them to be the very best. Wolf's anger and stealth, Eagle's precision, humour and lithe movements, Fox's brains and skill and Snake's abilities in the field of healing, persistence and determination formed the best of the best.

"Before _any _of you start with the question's;" he glanced pointedly at Fox whose face displayed his confusion," I don't know why you have been chores for this mission; this is the SEAL's territory, but the higher up's of MI6 have you." He barked at them, but he too didn't quite see the point. Or maybe it just proved that his Unit _were_ the best in the world.

Suddenly they heard Eagle's loud voice break through the sharp second's silence. In response, the scowl on Sergeant Mears forehead deepened considerably- Snake swore he saw the cold green eyes roll.

"I also suggest you rein Eagle in. One whisper of a complaint from _anyone _and your punishment will certainly be severe." He warned them, tone honest and threat deadly.

"Understood?" he shouted.

They chorused 'yes sir' as the men listened in amusement as Eagle continued his shouting; it seemed he was being chased by the members of J-Unit. Wolf nearly snorted, confident in the man's running ability that he wouldn't be caught. Eagle was very fast.

"Am I understood?" he bellowed angrily.

"Yes Sir!" they shouted in reply.

"Good. Inform Eagle and pack lightly. You have 20 minutes." He ordered, saluting.

They saluted in return, and with that, he marched out of the door.

* * *

**Chapter 3 should be up soon, and I hope to post around 6 chapters during the summer, along with another 2 chapter's of 'Alex!'. I know I'm not very good at updating, but I write and rewrite my chapters often. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm not very good at updating stories, truth is, I've been distracted by other stories. If any reader's here are Alex Rider fans (which you might be considering that this is a cross over), then check out my story 'Caught in the Fading Light's'! I've started to rewrite this, so I think it's better than before!**

**Thanks for reading!**

~Time skip 2 days from last time. Some random Coffee shop~

"Shut up okay! I don't fricking know Wolf, but you, and this is driving me insane!" Fox was on the tipping point of shouting and kicking in the coffee shop K-Unit sat in, in the centre of NYC.

Snake thrust a coffee into Fox's hands in response. He drank it greedily.

Eagle shifted; his face tired but still shining and happy like he didn't have a care in the world.  
They had given him caffeine free coffee, to his dismay, but there was no way they were going to let him loose in NYC whilst on the job.

"Yeah, and if you don't know then we haven't got any chance!" Wolf growled, adding 'smartarse' to the end, quietly.

Snake laughed, and Fox scowled. Eagle erupted into unnecessary laughter and Wolf punched him for it.

Snake rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock, taking in the time and then spilling his coffee when he saw the time.

"Ah crap!" He shouted, earning the attention of everyone in the café as he leapt to his feet, attempting to mop the scalding liquid from his jean leg.

"Snake! Shut up!" Wolf growled, standing and nodding for the unit to leave the coffee shop.

Obediently they left, deciding not to push their obviously slightly anxious leader, whom was already half way up the street and worried they'd be late. Snake ran out after him, Eagle close behind him. Fox left 5dollars on the table as a tip and ran to catch up with them.

5 minutes later they were all sitting in the lobby of the Empire State building, uptight in comfy normal chairs where the receptionist had told them to wait.

Despite Eagle's constant hyper activeness, right now he was quiet, though in all honesty, he was trying incredibly hard to do so. He was, after all, a fully trained SAS soldier, rumoured to be part of the best unit.

The elevator pinged, making them all jump ever so slightly, and a man stepped out. He had crystal blue eyes, a cheeky look on his face and curly brown hair, in a striped suit and tie. A Bluetooth ear piece was on his ear and an iPhone was in his hand. As soon as he stepped out, he slipped the phone into his pocket and greeted the unit with a professional air.

"Ah, K-unit. Sorry for the wait, if you will come with me." He greeted, and motioned to a door opposite the elevator he arrived in.

Wolf nodded and followed him, his unit behind him.

"Your name?" Wolf asked, his voice professional; a cool and controlled tone that gave nothing of him away.

The business looking man smiled "Call me Mr Stoll," he said. Wolf nodded and they entered the room.

Mr Stoll showed them to their seats on one side of the table, and then took his on the other. The seats were leather, and incredibly comfortable.

Snake looked around the room, taking in the details that he need later, if something were to happen. They were, after all, on a job for the SAS and British Government; it could be something deeply horrible and disturbing.

There was one set of double doors, and no other exits to the small room, with the except of a high, small window that he doubted even a petite 7 year old would fit through, let alone 4 tall, muscled and fully grown soldiers. The room had a stuffy atmosphere to it, despite the fan that helped a little bit, turning on its axis to target different parts of the meeting room.

The table sat in the middle of the room, tinted glass by the look of it, and as he saw before, the seats were real leather and incredibly comfortable. In the corner sat a tall plotted plant, one of those very green ones with the large leaves that were incredibly hard to kill.

Unfortunately, it all seemed to be bolted to the floor, a factor they benefited them in no way what so ever, should they need to escape, and fight. They wondered if this wasn't accidental, the bolts looked sparkling clean, and quite...new.

Snake leant deeper into his seat, tapping his finger in a rhythm that was of his own creation; a tune he simply created when he was a child that stuck in his head forever.

Mr Stoll had a file in his hand, and the unit watched, apprehensive, as he shuffled some around some pieces of paper, some with seemingly nothing on at all, whilst some, as Snake recognised, had several paragraphs of Ancient Greek on them. He was certainly confused now; were they dealing with a Greek cult?

"Welcome to New York, K-Unit, I assume your flight was okay?" He asked as he began stuffing page after page of Greek into the file.

"Thank you, yes, it was. Can we please get to the point of meeting? My Unit and I have travelled a long way for this," Wolf half asked, half told the man, impatiently.

Despite Wolf's rude tone, Mr Stoll replied in his usual, cheery tone, his face not affected by Wolf, "Of course Wolf, my apologies."

Mr Stoll took a long breath before he began, "What I am here to tell you is top secret, and is way above the Government. Your Sergeant knows nothing of us, nor does MI6. Even the US Government, the Pentagon, knows nothing of us, we-"

"How can that even be possible?" Eagle exclaimed, his ADHD mind not being able to control his mouth.  
Mr Stoll smiled knowingly at Eagle, and Fox couldn't help but notice facial similarities between Eagle and Stoll.

"All in good time Eagle, now as I was saying, we aren't a cult, or a killing organisation, in fact, we are more like a race of people, a large family," he told them, his voice charismatic and confiding.

"With all due respect Mr Stoll, before you tell us who you are and what you are part of, how do we know that we can trust you?" Fox asked sounding like he was criticizing Mr Stoll, his grey eyes nearly swirling with the ideas and questions swirling in his head.

Mr Stoll smiled a wicked smile, and replied; "You don't," he winked.

Wolf nearly growled in frustration, wishing that the man who reminded him of Eagle would hurry up before he snapped and punched something.

Mr Stoll cleared his throat, and began. "I am assuming you gentlemen have heard of the Ancient Greek Olympian Gods and Goddesses?" He asked knowingly.

All 4 nodded, confused to the direction this conversation was taking.

"Well. I'm not going to the beat around the bush; they are real, and they are here, in America, in New York," he told them, face as serious as it would ever be.  
Wolf was ready to break the table, and Snake was waiting for the Punk'd guys to jump out. Fox couldn't help but see the complete truthfulness in Stoll's eyes and facial features, even the tone of his voice, and one other factor too, and Eagle just wanted a coffee; this was too much right now.

Eagle had been raised in partial neglect from a mother who lived off the government on the knife edge of insanity. He remembered her to be an artist, an impressionist who had always seen the world from the darkest of perspectives- which led to depression and the taking of her own life. But she also had had a certain obsession in Greek Mythological monsters; the subject of every bed time story he had ever been told. Eagle had known that she always linked monsters to his dead father, but no sane person would listen to anything she said anyway, and he followed suit.

Despite everything he had ever known, Eagle was tempted to believe what the elusive man the other side of the table was suggesting.

There was an eerie sort of silence as K-Unit digested what Mr Stoll had told them. Half of their mind was telling them; don't be silly, the man's obviously bonkers. The other half, a more hidden side, was telling them that this was true. It was the side that ruled out every part of science, and made no sense, but the side of themselves they tried to hide, the strange events and other occurring's, were real and trying to make them think.

Which side to believe?

**Read and Review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wazzup? I know it's taken quite a while to update this, but with school starting a few weeks ago (and a fricking ridiculous amount of homework!) I've tried my best, and that's all I can do really. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing! Here you go, and please don't forget to Review or PM me! **_

~Entrance to Olympus~

Right now, K-unit were doing incredible impressions of guppy fish as their brains refused the sight signals that their eyes were sending it. It told them to look again, and when they did, it was the same thing over and over.

Mr Stoll came out onto the marble path from the elevator, evidently finding their reactions hilarious from the way he was laughing. Despite knowing it was stupid, Eagle laughed too. Maybe he was laughing in disbelief.

Stoll went and stood in between Snake and Eagle, resting his hands on their shoulders like they were casual friends.

"Quite a sight isn't it lads? I'm assuming your brain has settled on the sight now," he asked, chuckling quietly as they both nodded mutely.

K-unit had to admit, Olympus was mesmerizingly beautiful. From the end of the long marble road that led to what they assumed was the throne room from its enormous size, you could see everything. Moving dots which they assumed were lots of people, market stalls, statues of the Olympians everywhere, beautiful plants and villas, humungous temple looking buildings, some blue or grey, silver and green, one even golden. It was breath-taking.

For 5 minutes the Unit took in what their brain was still trying to refuse, every detail.

Mr Stoll cleared his throat, "Come gentlemen, the council of the Gods are very anxious to meet you," he told them and started leading them up the long path.

As they started passing parts of the City, Fox noticed that the other people and minor Gods would bow at them, or more importantly, Mr Stoll.

His mind got the better of him, "Mr Stoll, who are you?"

The man turned his head to face Fox's, his eyes twinkled cheekily through the depths of blue.

"All in good time Fox, come, we are near the council." He told them, his manor suggesting he might be holding an insider's joke to do with Fox.

Fox growled, clearly not satisfied with the answer. Wolf felt like he wanted to punch someone, as usual; none of this made any sense, and he felt no order in anything, no plan. Fox felt the same way, although he didn't particularly want to break something.

After the long walk, not that the army personnel minded, they reached the grand steps leading up to the gigantic doors of the throne room. This is where Mr Stoll stopped and turned to face them, his face serious.

"Please listen when I say this, for I will only say this once. Speak when spoken to, don't. Insult anything or anyone at all. Be polite, don't get angry and please do not shout, unless of course you wish to get blown to pieces," he told them. They all nodded, and then, they were led into the throne room of the Gods, every man trying to calm their exploding brains down from the disturbing turn their day had taken.

Wolf's eyes narrowed considerably. Stoll had said that like they were threats to the Gods, like something risky was going to take place. Wolf didn't like not knowing about this obviously unbalanced whatever was going on.

Fox's eyes travelled round his view of the Olympus, taking in the beautiful designed building, every twirl of gold, every arch. He didn't even think for a second that the God's would be taller than 2m, but looking at the size of the throne room, he decided they must be 5 to 10 metres tall, maybe even more.

But he wasn't scared. He felt no fear for entering this palace.

As soon as Stoll came within 2 metres of the door, they swung open, revealing the mystery within.

~Camp Half Blood~

The sun shone on the Greek Demi-God camp as the children of the God's pursued their afternoon activities; canoeing, sword fighting, archery, climbing, riding, Ancient Greek itself etc.

Currently, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, were having an ancient Greek lesson with the Athena cabin. The head counsellor, 16 year old Malcolm Oaks, was in charge of teaching.

The children of the elder Gods and Annabeth, the youngest child of Athena, shared the same age of 7, all arriving to Camp Half Blood in the past year. Annabeth and Thalia arrived together, both runaways, Percy arrived alone after the death of his mother, and Nico was discovered by the Satyr Grover only 2 months ago.

This was the first time the brainy and diplomatic children were to put up with the children of the elder Gods. It was Chiron's idea in the hopes that Thalia, Percy and Nico would actually learn something. Last time they'd learnt alone with Chiron, the result had been a hurricane, tidal wave and huge cracks across camp half blood. The Ares cabin had spent a week eradicating Skeletons from the camp.

Maybe this time Chiron put them with ever-the-diplomatic Athena kids, in hopes that no one would end up in the infirmary.

"Right, we're going to start with running over the alphabet, for the newest 4," Malcolm informed his class of 14, although nearly everyone had already grasped ancient Greek quickly.

"I can already do the alphabet!" Annabeth whined, seeing Malcolm's words as an insult to her intelligence.

"I know, I was hoping you could help Thalia and Nico," Malcolm whispered to Annabeth.

"Because they're all lost causes?" she asked innocently, her grey eyes wide in feigned innocence.

"Yep," he replied, smiling at his youngest sister, ignoring the indignant cries from Thalia and Nico.

"Death Breath, he's obviously talking about you!" Thalia teased, giggling provokingly.

"Thalia, you're the one who killed a tree when you couldn't write your name properly in Greek," Nico sneered back in reply, tired of the teasing from his cousin already. He'd barely known her for 2 months.

"At least the Hermes cabin weren't laughing at me when we were duelling the other day," Thalia boasted, throwing grass at Nico.

"They were when you choked on that burger pinecone face," he taunted back.

She growled in return.

Meanwhile, Percy sat there, confused to what was going on. What about him?

"What about me?" Percy asked, his voice almost cracking, eyes shining.

Malcolm's forehead creased as he glanced over to the Son of Poseidon. Chiron had warned him that Percy was still fragile after the death of his mother and especially sensitive after her funeral only last week. Though she had died over 3 months ago now, the police had kept her body in examination over the suspicious circumstances of her death. Now, Percy was in official custody of Poseidon, who had apparently gone over to child custody services with Percy and officially been given custody. Malcolm had heard that he had received backlashing from Zeus but the other Olympians had supported Poseidon, knowing of the supposed prophecy Percy was part of. Only the cabin counsellors were told of the goings on, otherwise fights could break out in the camp. If only the demi-gods knew how some gods cared compared to others; it wouldn't be good.

Malcolm knew that Percy was incredibly shy, although not by nature. He'd been home abused and lost his mother obviously; maybe he just needed patience and a friend. He crouched down to Percy's height, and looked him dead in the eye; "We'll all work together on it, 'kay Percy?" he asked. The son of Poseidon nodded mutely in reply, and went and sat beside Annabeth.

Malcolm turned around to where the rest of his cabin sat, thinking that they would have been sat, waiting. But no, his siblings had gotten distracted. Now, on the grass was a piece of paper the size of a large dining room table, all sketching pieces of what looked like a temple. He wished he could help them, but the children of the big three needed distracting.

He spun around one more time, but before he had a chance to actually begin the failed lesson, he heard the familiar thud of hooves, turning in time to be greeted by Chiron.

"Malcolm," he nodded towards him.

"Chiron, sir." Malcolm greeted, looking dead into his eyes. He saw the smile there and something else, and at once the son of Athena knew that the centaur was there for more than just a visit.

"I need you, Thalia, Percy, Nico and Annabeth in the meeting room in 5 minutes. Something important has come up and I need the counsellors," Chiron told him quietly, and very seriously.

"Okay sir," Malcolm nodded, understanding the seriousness of the matter.

"Oh, and make sure that Thalia and Nico don't kill each other. That's a war we certainly don't need right now," Chiron smiled, looking over Malcolm's shoulder.

Sure enough, they were shouting and the wind was picking up.

"Thalia, Nico. Stop!" he shouted, going over and snatching Nico into his arms, whilst Annabeth and Percy watched from behind him. When the counsellor of cabin 6 looked back, Chiron was gone.

He sighed in annoyance and through it all, frustration.

"Right guys, you have to race me to the Big House and the winner gets no chores for a week!" Malcolm suggested; his tone light and cheerful as he slid Nico back to his feet.

The competitive children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades agreed whole heartedly, whilst Annabeth saw through the plan. She had overheard Chiron and Malcolm's conversation, and wanted nothing more than to know what it was all about, therefore, she agreed to the race as well.

"Ready…set…go!" he shouted, tearing off, but slowing his pace so that they reached the large blue house just before him, and Annabeth, who had decided to stay in pace with her brother.

All ever so slightly out of breath, the group of demi-gods waited beside the porch steps until Grover Underwood, Senior Protector, came out onto the porch.

"Grover!" the younger demi-gods chorused as he clip-clopped down the steps, tackled into a hug by the children of the big three. Though Annabeth too was happy to see her friend, she held more pride and restraint than the others, like Malcolm, though at 16 he wasn't going to run and tackle someone like that, especially being a son of the Wisdom Goddess Athena.

"Grover, my man," he greeted, shaking the Satyr's hand.

"Malcolm, Annie!" he greeted. Annabeth replied with a shy 'hi', half hidden behind Malcolm's legs.

"What's happening then?" Malcolm asked, concerned.

"Chiron wants you in the meeting room, and these 4 in the Front room," Grover told him, his manor now serious.

Malcolm nodded and slipped away from Annabeth, leaping up the stairs and entering the big house. Grover then herded Annabeth into the big house, in front of the TV, along with Percy, Thalia and Nico. The children of the big three seemed oblivious to the situation, though Annabeth could tell that Percy, who tended to be quite observant, knew something was wrong.

But what?


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, erm, hey. It's been two months since I updated, I know. This was incredibly difficult to write, but I enjoyed the challenge. I don't know if I've got it write, but for now, this is fiction and I enjoyed it. So I hope you enjoy. Oh, and any readers who are major Alex Rider and especially k-unit fans, check out my other stories; I think you'd enjoy it! **_

~Olympus~

The gods had been arguing. Again. It was no surprise really, but with the threat of their children hanging over their heads greater than ever before, the arguments seemed to have bloomed from places and Gods unimaginable.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades arguing was of similar volume to the usual, but they were arguing over the safety of their demigod children, not the importance of their kingdoms and the love of their mother. The rest argued because of similar reasons.

It seemed that Athena was particularly targeting Artemis in argument, comments about seemingly nothing of importance, her tone unnecessarily cruel to her sister.

This, of course, was broken into silence as the doors parted slightly, and Apollo entered the room at human height to match the 4 men who awkwardly filed in behind him.

Wolf knew it would be big, and that they would be big, but he didn't realize they would be just so…_intimidating_. At least 5 times the height of him, sitting on thrones each particular to the God it held, the power radiating from them was enough to make him want to bow down before them. He didn't like it; he was the leader, and bowing down was certainly not part of his nature.

Hermes bowed his head, growing to full height and taking a seat in his throne.

Zeus straightened, if possible, more in his throne. K-unit shuffled into the center of the room, following Wolf.

"I am Zeus, Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus." He pointed to his left, "this is Hera, Queen of Olympus. My brother, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas," he pointed to Poseidon, and then to Hades, "and my other brother Hades, God of the Underworld."

Hades aura seemed to appear darker, and the quarter-gods could feel his power. "Brother, there is no time for introductions, the threat is rising as we laze-"

"Silence Hades! Introduce yourselves." Zeus ordered, the end of his sentence for k-unit.

Wolf cleared his throat. "My name is Damon Grey, code name Wolf, leader and weaponry specialist of British Forces SAS Unit K."

Snake shuffled forward, meaning to keep his head high as he spoke, "Name's John Swift, code name Snake, Medic of K-unit." Glancing around the room, his eyes locked with the burning gold of Apollo. The God turned away first, something he did not expect.

Eagle strode forward, level with Wolf, and looked directly at Zeus, though not meeting his eyes, "I'm Jack Smith, code name Eagle, hostage negotiation and retrieval specialist."

"My name's Ben Daniels, code name Fox, communications specialist of k-unit," he said, feeling a lot more confident talking than just standing there.

"We have a mission, k-unit. It is of the highest importance, and as the Gods of Olympus, the council has come to the decision that your unit is the best equipped to complete it." Poseidon started, ignoring the frustrated look Zeus sent him.

"If I may, Lord Poseidon, why would we be the best? There is the CIA, and thousands of other units worldwide that are surely better trained," Fox said, meeting the eyes of the Lord of the Seas.

In return, Poseidon smiled and glanced at Athena before meeting the eyes of Fox once again. "You four are no ordinary unit. I understand you four all have either attention deficits or dyslexia?" he asked, fully knowing the answer.

K-unit all looked down, shamed.

"There is no shame, for you are all descendants of the Olympians."

To say they went bug-eyed is a bit of an understatement. Descendants of the Gods? They were soldiers, not of Olympian blood. They came from completely ordinary lives; who would have ever thought that this could be true?

"So, err, Grandsons of some of you guys?" Eagle asked, seemingly blind to the fact that he was in the hands of the Ancient Greek Gods. Or maybe he just knew his own confidence.

"Yes; you Jack, are son of Arthur Smith, a late son of mine, Hermes, God of messengers and travel and whatnot," Hermes, or Mr Stoll, spoke up. Eagle looked at the similarities between Hermes and he: the wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes, not to mention the tall and muscular frame. Eagle remembered that his mother was nothing like him, with blonde straight hair and green eyes, a petite woman.

"My-my father, was a-a…"

"A demigod, Mr Eagle." His head snapped to the speaker, "I am Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty. Might I say, you're incredibly handsome, just like your father, well, he was-" Aphrodite batted her eyelids, using her powers of love to flirt with the soldier. Satisfaction gave her a smile as drool began to pool from Eagle's mouth. Wolf punched his teammate.

"Moving on," Athena interrupted, "Benjamin, you are the son of Karen Marks, a daughter of mine. I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. You're the communications expert, and will be a useful asset in this. Any descendant of mine will prove better than the rest." Athena's statement threw Fox into thought, as the Gods. It also felt like suddenly there was a massive weight, an expectation of the seemingly demanding Goddess.

He then really hoped that the Gods weren't reading his thoughts right now.

~Camp Half Blood, recreation room~

The camp didn't have an official meeting room, so the counselors of Camp Half-Blood found themselves seated in classroom chairs around the ping-pong table in the inside recreation room of the big house.

Though the young adults in the room were only talking quietly in small groups, Chiron clapped his hoof hard against the wooden floor, instantly catching the attention of the demigods, and harboring silence.

" Counselors. Thank you for attending at such short notice, but there is an up most important matter at hand." Chiron's sincere tone opened a door of uncertainty in the mind of the demigods.

"It has to do with Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia though," Malcolm announced; concern etched in his face at the mention of his little sister. Katie Gardner, head of the Demeter cabin, was put in as counsellor for the three 7-year-old children of the big three. She was caring and motherly, and formed attachments with the children. In a way, Katie felt responsible for what they did and what happened to them, which meant she felt extremely concerned.

"Correct, and the Stoll twins, Travis and Conner." Chris Rodriguez, Head of Hermes cabin, tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"But you haven't told us what the threat is yet sir," someone pointed out.

"Ah. Well the sorceress Circe and the Titan Hyperion, have joined allies with an international terrorist organisation known as Scorpia. England's Military Intelligence 6 tracked Scorpia. The Gods fear there is a greater force controlling the sorceress and the Titan. Therefore they want those 6 demigods to go to England, to a military training camp. The reasons there are beyond my knowledge, but come from Zeus himself. We shall not question this."

The room broke into conversation once again, but Chiron raised his hand, and in return, silence reigned.

"Rodriguez, Katie, Malcolm; your charges should be at the pine at dawn tomorrow. Don't tell them what's happening- this might as well be a vacation for them. This must not reach the rest of the camp. That's why the rest of you counselors are here; this doesn't break out. It stays in this room. You here one whisper or rumor about it, and you stop it; tell me about it, whatever. This stays between us. Understood?"

"Yes sir," chorused round the room. Frowns were exchanged across the table; this side of Chiron had never been seen before, and it was too serious and cryptic for their liking.

"Dismissed."

* * *

_**Question Time...**_

_**1. Who do you think are the Godly Grandparents of Wolf and Snake? Why?**_

_**2. Thoughts on the enemy collaboration of the espionage world and the ancient Greek world? **_

_**3. When will Scorpia/Titan/Circe make a move? How? **_

_**4. Don't forget to review all thoughts and comment on my writing and stuff!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Fanfictioners. I do feel guilty about my incredibly slow updates, but if you've been reading this story from the beginning you'll know it's a pattern for me. I will try harder, but at least I'm writing now! **_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Firstly, to the Guest who reviewed: Thank you for your review! I'm happy you like my idea so much! **_

_**Glittergirl23: Good guess, you'll find out later in the chapter…:D **_

_**J'aime Lire: It'll all be explained in the following chapter. Alex is 7 here, but let's just say this story is set in our time now and K-unit are part of the SAS. See, I've done the same with the demi gods J Hope this clears it up. Or maybe I'm bad at explaining. Ahh, PM me if you are confused or anything after reading this chapter! **_

_**Oh, and just for the record: Travis and Connor, in this, are twins instead of Travis being older. Thalia, Percy and Nico are also the same age. They're all 7.**_

_**Thanks to all that reviewed; it seriously does mean a lot to me when I get feedback! **_

_"Rodriguez, Katie, Malcolm; your charges should be at the pine at dawn tomorrow. Don't tell them what's happening- this might as well be a vacation for them. This must not reach the rest of the camp. That's why the rest of you counsellors are here; this doesn't break out. It stays in this room. You here one whisper or rumour about it, and you stop it; tell me about it, whatever. This stays between us. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir," chorused round the room. Frowns were exchanged across the table; this side of Chiron had never been seen before, and it was too serious and cryptic for their liking._

_"Dismissed."_

* * *

Dawn broke; burning up the sky in its baby pinks and oranges, cast with wisps of cloud in a fairy like beauty. At the very top of half-blood hill, the single pine stood tall, surrounded by a small group of demi-gods. Amongst them the 3 children of the elder gods sat, just before the property line as ushered by the slightly flustered counsellors. It had been no issue for Malcolm to wake Annabeth and get her ready; she was more than excited to be leaving the camp and she had organised her own things. It had been, however, more difficult for Chris and Katie. The son of Hermes had struggled to awake himself, but dragging his twin brothers out of bed, getting them ready and out the door in 5 minutes had been no easy feat.

For Katie, it had been a completely different story altogether. Her plan had been to gather Thalia, Nico and Percy all in one place the night before and take them from there in the morning. But the greatest decision had been where to put them, and ensuring that they wouldn't fight. And which of the God's would be most forgiving for their children to be in another's cabin, or vice versa. The daughter of Demeter had decided on putting Thalia and Nico in the Poseidon cabin with Percy. It'd been the easiest decision, and she was sure out of the three that Poseidon was the most forgiving and laid back.

And here they were. Chiron had not given them details of their transport, but he'd mentioned England and that was where the counsellors assumed they were going.

"You think they'll go by plane?" Chris asked Malcolm, who did look a little on the unsure side when it came to their situation.

"No. Not with Nico and Percy there."

"Boat…"

"Nope, they can't travel by air or by boat. It'd be rather risky to go on the ground but I don't see any other way…" Malcolm trailed off, thinking. How else could they travel? It was nearly impossible, unless…

"Hey! What's that?!" Connor exclaimed, diving behind his brother. The 3 older demi-gods turned to face the open sky, where the golden brightness of the sun seemed to be heading straight towards them.

"Ah Styx!" Katie cursed, surprising the others; she of gentle nature was not one to curse.

"Apollo! Of course!" Annabeth exclaimed, grinning.

If anything, Thalia paled. She wasn't all that keen on the idea of heights, though she had never had to go very high. In her sleep, demi-god dreams tortured her; falling to her death from the highest heights was a common occurrence.

The light became so bright they had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, a large part of the hill was taken up by a gleaming red Maserati Spider, sparkling and radiating the heat it expelled. It looked brand new, but anyone living in the Greek world would know that it was in fact thousands of years old. Leaning against the driver seat of the sports car was a young man. His golden blonde hair was sleek against his head, eyes covered by the black Ray Ban shades. He stood at around 6ft, his tanned arms crossed against his muscled chest, grinning. His straight white teeth weren't a lot less shiny than his car.

Apollo: Greek God of light, music and healing. Oh, and the Sun.

It was at that point that Chiron galloped off the hill, his bow gripped tightly in his right hand, and having seemingly aged 10 years over night. Nevertheless, he bowed before Apollo. It did look a strange sight; an aged and undoubtedly wise centaur bowing before a 22 year old, or at least that was how it looked.

"Welcome, Lord Apollo,"

"Chiron." He grinned, if possible, even wider than before.

"I thank you for your help in this." Chiron's mahogany brown eyes were dark as they roamed the skyline. There was an uptight air of awareness about him that was not usually seen, and Malcolm wondered that if he had misunderstood the situation. Maybe this was more serious than he'd initially thought…

* * *

_Last Time, On Mount Olympus…_

_"Yes; you Jack, are son of Arthur Smith, a late son of mine, Hermes, God of messengers and travel and whatnot," Hermes, or Mr Stoll, spoke up. Eagle looked at the similarities between Hermes and he; the wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes, not to mention the tall and muscular frame. Eagle remembered that his mother was nothing like him, with blonde straight hair and green eyes, a petite woman._

_"My-my father, was a-a…"_

_"A demigod, Mr Eagle." His head snapped to the speaker, "I am Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty. Might I say, you're incredibly handsome, just like your father, well, he was-" Aphrodite batted her eyelids, using her powers of love to flirt with the soldier. Satisfaction gave her a smile as drool began to pool from Eagle's mouth. Wolf punched his teammate._

_"Moving on," Athena interrupted, "Benjamin, you are the son of Karen Marks, a daughter of mine. I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. You're the communications expert, and will be a useful asset in this. Any descendant of mine will prove better than the rest." Athena's statement threw Fox into thought, as the Gods. It also felt like suddenly there was a massive weight, an expectation of the seemingly demanding Goddess._

_He then really hoped that the Gods weren't reading his thoughts right now._

Silence reigned for only seconds before it was broken; "So who am a descendant of?" Wolf asked bluntly, surprising his unit mates at his bravery. No, stupidity. Surprisingly, none of the Olympians seemed to take it as an insult, though one did begin to speak.

"Ha, he's _so obviously_ a Grandson of yours, Ares!" The speaker was Apollo, God of light. In return, he was answered with a grunt. Wolf turned his head to the source of the grunt, stonily regarding the God, Ares. If he remembered correctly, he was sure that Ares was the God of War. His face was bold and square, with an army buzz cut giving him a soldier's look. His features were hard set into the tanned skin and blacked out shades hid the eyes beneath; it was hard to look at his face for too long without feeling a build-up of emotion, like he was an angst ridden teenager all over again.

"Yeah, he's a son of one of my demi-gods," the God grumbled, in no mood for any sort of emotional connection with his Grandson. Wolf felt similarly for his Godly Grandparent.

Tension grew again, and k-unit was unsure as to what they were to do, instead opting to shuffle their feet and look around. "Father, I have duties to attend to, please hurry this affair along and get to the point." Artemis addressed Zeus. She was not acting with the usual respect she held for her tempered father, but he seemed to not notice it. The golden eyed goddess then turned to Snake; "You grandfather is my air headed brother, Apollo, God of Light and the Sun and Medicine and whatnot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

The Goddess disappeared in a shower of silver mist, leaving a stunned silence in the throne room as Snake digested this new information.

"Yes, well, back to the point. K-Unit, we request that you accommodate 7 demi-gods at your SAS training camp, Brecon Beacons. It has been cleared with your leaders, but during this time they will be under your protection and your responsibility."

Stunned silence melted into the minds of the unit. The Greek Gods of Olympus wanted to put their children into the protection of an SAS unit? Their SAS unit?

"Are they in danger?" the medic, Snake asked warily, no doubt voicing the question mirrored in his unit mate's minds.

"There are threats, monsters of our world and of yours. I'm sure you could be given more details later on. But as of right now action needs to be taken fast; we need them to be in England before sunset tomorrow." Hermes intercepted. Being the god of travel and messengers, it was his department of expertise. But it seemed this was something that they had decided on together, rather than the plan of one or two. Fox was sceptical of the situation; firstly, there was something they weren't telling them- a catch of some sort. Secondly, the situation was most likely much more serious than he'd thought at first- families of this size and power probably argued a lot but they all seemed decided on one objected. It sure was suspicious.

But they were also their family, sort of. And they needed their help to protect innocents.

"It'd be nearly impossible to get there before you, and we'd have to arrange the-"

"I can have a private jet booked in 10 seconds, and your fellow soldiers back in Wales prepare for the new arrivals…Everybody is very anxious to get this going smoothly. I'm sure this will greatly benefit your careers and experience, not to mention your status." Hermes persuaded, skilfully luring in the unit with old time techniques. However, it was not necessary; they'd already individually decided.

A quick communicative glance from Wolf to the rest of the unit had the leader completely sure.

"Lord Zeus, we'd be more than happy to accept this."

* * *

_**I probably could have droned on for hours with this chapter, but I decided to wait for the next chapter because I didn't it to be an overload of writing in a chapter, rather to spread it out. Just my style. Until next time, Jellie :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

"You think this is a good idea Wolf?"

Wolf turned his head, now facing right to face Snake, who had asked the question and looked unsure. Torn.

"I think it's a crazy idea. But they're family in a way, and we're soldiers. Protecting people is our responsibility." The words had formed on his lips, because in his head, he too was anxious and unsure.

The medic bit his bottom lip, a sign of indecision. "None of us are exactly kid people, except maybe Eagle. We're…different."

"So are they Snake, more so than us," Fox intercepted. For the past few hours, he'd been staring out of the window watching the storm clouds darken, the rainfall and far below, the sea diving and twisting.

Though before it had obviously never crossed their minds, the reason the weather was so unsettled was probably because of the God who controlled it. That certainly was a different thought.

"It's just a weird idea that," he lowered his voice so only his team could hear, "we're related to Gods. And so are they. And hundreds of people around the world."

"Definitely weird." Eagle agreed, making them all jump slightly, having been on their guard. They'd thought Eagle had fallen asleep. Seconds following the words, they heard a light snore, causing them all to laugh. It was moment like that that kept their minds in the real world, away from the wars and loss of their lives. It was hope.

**BB**

To say it had been a shock to J-unit when a giant burning (literally) red minivan parked beside their hut was a tad of an understatement. Jaguar, who had been half asleep during their half an hour break, had been roughly awakened by his teammates as they did wonderful guppy expressions, staring in horror out the window. "Ah! It's the apocalypse! Hide!" Ladybird cried, diving underneath his leaders bed.

Jaguar rolled his eyes as he picked himself up quickly, heading for the window.

"What the hell is that?" Bull exclaimed, allowing for Jag to see out the window. The once blinding light was fast fading. It had been like the sun had descended on them, but now all in its place was… a minivan?

The windows were tinted which made it near impossible for the unit to see who was inside, so they all piled out of the hut and ran to stand in front of it, making them selves first in a quickly gathering crowd of soldiers. Many had weapons poised, aiming at the minivan. How had they driven into a highly secure Special Service Military camp in a bright red minivan without being stopped, or more importantly; noticed?

The soldiers could see movement inside the van, and it looked like there were more than a few people in the van, but they looked…short.

The drivers' door opened first. As soon as one orange sneaker hit the floor there were guns trained on him. The targets' eyes widened in surprise and he raised his arms up in surrender as he closed his door, but as soon as he faced them the soldiers saw that the young man was nothing more than amused by their defense.

"Oh hey," he greeted, flashing a smile.

"Who are you?" Jaguar asked, frowning.

"Names Apollo. But you can call me…" he paused, "no, call me Apollo." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and looked back warningly at the van before taking a few steps forward. This of course only made the soldiers more cautious.

"Take one more step and we will shoot. What are you doing here?" Another unit leader, Horse warned. Apollo seemed to deliberate for a second, pausing on the tip of his foot before deciding it was probably better not to move. The only reason the God could find was that the last thing he could be bothered to do as take a bullet, or several, out of him considering that his father had specifically told him not to attract attention to himself.

"Well…"

"Soldiers; withdraw!"

All soldiers instantly drew back their weapons and stood to attention as the Sergeant strolled through the center of the crowd, where his soldiers dived out of the way in their haste to not be under the sergeant's foot. Directly behind the Sergeant, K-unit walked in line, looking almost in awe at the man who claimed to be Apollo, much to the confusion of the rest of the camp.

"Your name?" he addressed Apollo from his place of only a meter from the God.

"Apollo."

His forehead creased into a frown as he looked over the trespasser before him, but he didn't look shocked, just a bit miffed.

"Sir, he broke into the camp undetected; he's a threat-"

"All soldiers report for scheduled duty." He ordered, not breaking eye contact with the God he seemed to be trying to stare down. Little did he know that Apollo was used to this with Gods more powerful than he was like Zeus, so one humans stare wasn't all that terrifying.

"But sir-" Horse argued stupidly.

"Mess hall duty for a week for anyone standing here in 30 seconds. Now Go!" This time, there was no argument as the men scattered at a run in all directions, but K-unit stayed.

"Cameron, hi." Apollo stepped forward and shook hands with the Sergeant, who smiled briefly and returned the shake.

"You guys know each other?" Fox asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Cameron's one of my favorite demigod children in the last 50 years; that drakon you slayed in 89? That was awesome kid!" Apollo grinned, a certain admiration in his eyes. "You can't tell any of my other kids, if you see them, you know…" he rubbed his hand sheepishly behind his neck nervously, and then glanced back at the van. Which was shaking.

"You still picked Lisa over me for that quest." The sergeant grumbled as they ran over to the shaking van. Apollo threw open the door and jumped back in surprise as a small figure flew out the bus, past him and into Wolf's shocked arms. There was a shocked moment of silence as the small, wide blue-eyed sandy haired boy grinned.

"Hi; I'm Travis."

"Wolf." The unit leader growled, glaring at the still smiling boy in his arms.

Wolf dropped in onto the floor, ignoring the "hey!" from the skinny kid.

The unit stood in stunned silence whilst the Sergeant rolled his eyes and muttered, "Son's of Hermes," with a familiar distaste. The other demi-gods piled out at Apollo's insistence of them 'getting out his sports car,' much to the bafflement of K-unit, but it soon became clear when he changed it into a hot red Maserati spyder.

One demigod stepped forward with confidence and planted herself right in front of the unit and the sergeant. She had electric blue eyes, freckled skin and long jet-black hair.

"I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." Her voice was loud and confidant, and K-unit were a little too scared to not listen. She turned around to point to the other demigods. "The blonde is Annabeth Chase, she's a daughter of Athena and really smart but if you say otherwise she'll gut you." Fox gulped; this was what children of Athena were normally like? Annabeth's grey eyes were sharp and never seemed to miss a thing as she analyzed everything around her.

"That's Connor Stoll, and Travis is his brother, you know, the one your buddy just dropped, they're twin sons of Hermes and they'll rob you blind so watch your belongings…and your wallets." Their identical mischievous grins seemed to penetrate Eagle's inner sanity.

"The one with the really green eyes is Percy Jackson; he's a son of Poseidon so he can do water stuff. He also enjoys pi-" Apollo coughed, sending her a warning look like he had experienced her whining before.

"The last one's Nico Di Angelo. His dad's Hades, you know God of the Underworld so he's kind of dark but he's cute." She ruffled his messy black hair fondly, much to his annoyance.

"Hi…" Wolf said weekly, intimidated by the raw power emanating from her and her confident aura. His unit muffled laughs at his slight blush. He coughed; "My name's Wolf, Leader of K-unit…and Grandson of Ares."

He pointed to Eagle, "that tall idiot with the blue eyes is Eagle and he's a Grandson of Hermes, and also our weapon specialist and sharpshooter."

He moved onto Snake; "That's K-unit's medic, Snake, and he's a Grandson of Apollo," everyone's eyes flicked to Apollo and then back to the medic, who was trying his best to not be even slightly offended by the fact that Apollo had not addressed him.

"And that's Fox. He's our communication and languages specialist, and Grandson of Athena." He waved, seeing that Annabeth was watching him carefully.

There was a pause as the groups has a stare off, before Eagle broke it; "I thought there were supposed to be 7?"

**Wales, Brecon Beacons **

In Wales, it was raining. The sun had set not two hours before and yet it was close to, if not, below zero degrees outside. Eerily, the stars and even the moon were hidden behind the storm clouds, giving a pitch-black darkness, as there were no settlements for miles. On the thin, isolated country roads, not a single street lamp was in sight.

The sleek, black BMW x1 tore through the winding country roads as rain lashed at the windows, stronger than the force of the desperate wind screen wipers that were fighting it. Mud and water sprayed in every direction as the car effortlessly rode through every mound, dip and pothole. The bumpy landscape was treacherous, yet the suspension blanketed the feelings for the cars inhabitants.

Behind tinted windows, there was a tension thick enough to be visible to the eye. There were 5 people in the car, 4 men and a boy. The men were all wearing black suits and ties, but discreet bulges on their upper body suggested they were also wearing bulletproof vests. In the center seat of the black row, a small figure slept, thin body leaning on the agent beside him. The men's employers had thought it best to drug the 7 year old to sleep for the long and possibly distressing journey. A mop of honey blonde hair curtained his eyelids, but one agent was watching him like a hawk to catch every movement the child made.

"Jones, he's stirring," the man said. The man, sitting in shotgun that replied was probably Jones.

"Shit. We've still got 40 minutes till arrival. Blunt said they' given him enough!" he growled.

"Well, he didn't," the other backseat agent snapped.

"Shut it Stevens, I can freaking see that! Emerson, can you go any faster?" he addressed the driver, who was greatly concentrating on the road before him as they sped at well over 100 miles per hour.

"Technically, but in these conditions it could be treacherous."

Jones nodded, turning back to the original speaker, "Clark; status update?"

"Eyelids fluttering, body movement and twitching of hand and fingers. I say we've got 5 minutes max." Jones frowned.

Agent George Stevens sat silently as he stared furiously at the hi-tech screen before his eyes. It was a radar designed by Smithers that would pick up any unknown attackers. So far, nothing had occurred.

That was, until now.

"Emerson, drive as fast as you can; we're being chased by a moving object and it's approaching at a speed well over 150mph."

The car inched forward, but Emerson was waiting for the permission of the assigned team leader. "Let me see!" Jones shouted, grabbing and yanking the tablet away. It only took him seconds to conclude: "Emerson, drive. Now!"

Then, a roar shook the car, stunning the agents into silence and causing the 7 year old to cry out, brown eyes wide open. He clung to Clark, Emerson grimacing in satisfaction as the speed hit 250mph. The driver was more than proud of this modified BMW.

"Shh Alex, it's okay."

* * *

_**So, Apollo may be a little out of character from his usual (or not) but that's just how ... I wrote it really. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! **_


End file.
